Hell's Angel - Heaven's Demon
by SweetLilSakura
Summary: Well this is a Gundam Wing Crossover...sort of... it has the characters but is focused around Kaei Akari Tauchi who has a secret...or a few


This is my first fanfic... please R+R  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
August 3rd 1472: Paris, France  
"Witch! Witch! Kill the witch! Send her back to Hell!" The angry citizens screamed as they dragged the wagon along. In the wagon stood a large stake with a young girl bound to it in ropes. The girl hung her head as the ropes dug deeply into her fair skin.   
"I've been caught," the girl thought in sorrow, " I shall not be bound to this death, they are going to kill me, hang me, I will leave this earth without fulfilling my purpose of bloodshed. My brain is burning with the need to draw blood from these human's shallow flesh. Why can't I teleport from this stake? What force is holding me here?" She shook her body with full strength trying to untie the ropes that held her from killing. It was no use, the ropes didn't move, and she was continued to be dragged to her grave.   
One citizen, a man, came out from the shadows. He dragged behind him a very large stake. At the top of this stake was a log emerging sidewards. And hanging from the log was a rope with a loop at the bottom.  
" My death has met me, no use to fight it. The humans have won my body, but never have won my soul, I will live on to kill." The man was addressed by a citizen as Joseph Bauto. The girl could not hold it in any longer to threaten the man. " Joseph Bauto you may kill me now, but my evil blood-thirsty soul shall live on to haunt your children's children. No matter how much you try to protect them they will die young, with a long pain-filled death. If you let me free I shall be a good little terrorist and leave you be." A spark of a pitiful child glazed over her hateful eyes.  
" You lie witch woman, your devilish sorcery shall be forced back to Hell with your death, and I will be the honored to sentence it!" With that the citizens cheered and forced her into the rope loop. On that day, the demon, Kaei Akari Tauchi, was killed. Though almost no one heard it, and those who did didn't think much of it, a few final words spilled from her lips stating the curse, "Shinzoo...sumu...ni..." Kaei's soul was slipped into a silver box to be passed down from generations of the Bauto family, to the next.  
  
  
Hundreds of years later Nagoya, Japan and other cities:   
  
"Excuse, Mr. Bauto?" A nurse emerged from the delivery room, " Hello, I'm Nurse Taniyori. Your daughter and your wife made it through the delivery without difficulty. Your daughter's name is proclaimed Arianna Hana Bauto. We took some tests on her and... she has a disease that effects the brain. It shouldn't hurt her at all though, she should benefit. It is abnormal intelligence." Mr. Bauto looked a bit proud.  
In months Arianna matured amazingly, she knew how to walk, run, speak, and write at the age of only 11 months old.   
One day, Arianna was almost two, she stumbled into her mother and fathers room. Her sense of adventure thrilled her and dug deep into her imagination. She climbed over pillows and crawled under the bed, and under there she found a beautiful silver "jewelry" box, or so she thought. "How amazing, it's so pretty... I wonder what is inside it... hmm... how does it open..?" She rotated the box in her hands. On the bottom was a secret code that anyone who tried to open it had to figure out. To anyone but Arianna this code would be a challenge. "Well that is easy, the answer is 'shinzoo sumu ni'." The box open and revealed a beautiful stone. The stone itself was large, clear, and round, but it looked as if inside the rock was a misty purple glow moving around like a storm cloud, irritable and restless. The stone drew her gaze into in as if hypnotizing her slowly. She couldn't resist the calling so she touched her small finger on the stone.  
The rock looked as if delight filled it as it released the milky mist of purple. The glow swarmed through Arianna's finger and into her brain, flooding it with evil thoughts of death. Arianna was forever gone and the girl's name was newly proclaimed Kaei Akari Tauchi.   
"Kaei" now brought horrible trouble to the Bauto family. Never obeying anything, braking things, hurting her older brothers and sisters, except for the occasional obtaining of the body, when Arianna again took over. When "Kaei" turned two she knew it was time to dispose of all that knew of the girl recently in the body, and took full control.  
" Mother, Father, Brothers, Sisters, I am Kaei Akari Tauchi, I have taken over the body of your beloved child Arianna, it is my body now. I must kill you all because you know about the girl before me. I cannot let anyone know the recent human. Be cooperative and this wont hurt as much." The Bauto family was speechless and fearful. Kaei flipped her palm to them shooting fast bolts of blue thunder which instantly killed the weak humans. Kaei also killed 2,683 other people in the city that had known about Arianna. The evil side of the girl calmed after the murders. She knelt down beside her dead mother and father. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I couldn't help it, please get up now mother, father, please get up..." When the horrible truth hit the young girl, she slid the crucifix necklace off her mothers neck and placed it on her own in memory of her loving parents.  
Years past as the girl wandered the streets. The world had all heard of the Bauto Massacre, in some places her name was forbidden to speak, everyone was afraid of this little girl, no one knew what she could really do, most were even too afraid to lock her up, and, though tried, no one could kill the demon child.   
At the age of 7, after 5 long years of living in hiding from people, or working as a servant to people who didn't know who she was, she was dragged into OZ. OZ is the military force against the Mobile Suits of the Earth Sphere Alliance. She had a custom suit made for her small body but was never taken lightly, she had very high battle knowledge and her hand-eye coordination was extremely above average. She, yet again, began killing. Her blood-thirsty childhood gave deja vu of her past life has the witch woman, those images haunted her thoughts and disturbed her beyond control.   
The child felt alone in the world, barely communicating with her own species left her heart to become cold and full of hate. Innocent people feared their life when looking at the girl's expressionless face. OZ soldiers just scorned her, no one felt joy or happiness around her, just to look into the child's eyes was like receiving an awkward chill to last for days.   
Since the older OZ soldiers scorned her much she began to grow irritable. She would loose her temper at the simplest things. Nothing was to annoy her or else she would uncontrollably take their life. On her 9th birthday someone had told her about how so many people hated her, that she should die and rot in Hell, the place she supposedly came from. Kaei couldn't take that into account. Her eyes and cross necklace began to grow an evil yellow color and she killed the man that told her so.  
Her actions were not taken lightly, people began less and less fearing her and it changed to hatred. She was locked up in a high security prison, supposedly to live there until she finally died. She hated being locked up like an animal but she decided being locked up was better then being called a beast. Prison guards came in regularly to feed her, she acted nice to them, and they didn't scorn her as much, they just treated her like a normal 9 year old child prisoner. There were days though when the older OZ soldiers became drunk from liquor, only once was she highly effected by their stupidity.  
The OZ soldier pranced into her cell. Kaei looked nonchalant, this happened a lot. The soldier looked at her oddly.   
"You're so pretty, why do they keep you locked up?" The soldier squeezed his rugged hand on her face.  
" If you can stand the answer I'll tell you, only because you are new. I am a demon, alone I am a lot more powerful then even the Gundams."  
The OZ soldier's face straightened. " A demon?" He looked down at her necklace, "Demons are children of the Devil, and children of the Devil..." He ripped the silver cross from her neck, "...should not have markings of the Lord."  
She felt her bare neck, "Mother..." She felt a pulsing rage throughout her body. Her eyes began to change from their deep silver to her evil gold, just like every time she becomes very, very angry. "Maybe I should not, but I do, it gives me the faith not to kill you all."  
She killed him at that and took her necklace back. She couldn't stand OZ any longer. She couldn't stand America any longer, she wanted to go back to Japan, where she was born and in her heart shall always live.   
She did so too, OZ was enraged that she killed another soldier and happy she finally left them. Another year passed and she began studying the medicines, mechanism, and foreign relations. Her whole personality changed in Japan, she became very calm, but her face was always expressionless. She still was murderous, and a demon, but she didn't show it as much. Kaei studied her past, and knew she was destined to die at the age of 15 on August 3rd because that's when her possessor died. As Kaei grew to the age of 12 she became quite a beauty, many boys turned their head to look at her. People began treating her like a normal child.   
" Well little Miss. Tauchi, you do know that it is unlawful for a child to not be it school don't you?" Her neighbor asked her.  
  
" But.... I don't want to go to school..." She fidgeted in place.  
" You have to or your parents..." the neighbor was cut of by Kaei.  
" They're dead..."  
" Oh...well... you still have to go, make me a promise, at least, when you turn 14 please go to school, the Juuben Japanese Gundam Base is looking for 14 year old girls. It's an all boy school, but they are now beginning to think about accepting girls."  
" The Gundam Base... alright I promise."  
Years seemed to fly by since then she turned 14 and began in the Base. She lived in the sector L4. And that is where we begin...  
  
  
Kyoto, Japan, Juuben Japanese Gundam Base  
  
Kaei woke up in her light green room, she hated the color, but she had to stick with it. Boys from the Sector L4 seemed happy for the ginny pig arrival of a girl to their school and constantly watched her wake up and go to sleep as if she was a goldfish in a fish bowl. Every day seemed boring and endless, no more adventure, no more living by her wits, no more evil attacks on the world, the angel of death had fallen into the sleep of mankind. She had no part in conversation nor discussion she sat in the classroom and spaced out. Less and less boys annoyed her so and she became thankful, but more and more she began hating this place like the prison she used to be in. Kaei never really decided to open up to anyone in the school, she found it best not to, she never really was a people person. Kaei dragged herself from bed day to day just to go to school, the school which taught her everything that she already knew. She didn't like this routine at all.   
One another rainy morning she found herself annoyed particularly about nothing. A new boy had joined the class that day, his name was Jon Abodney. Kaei didn't like him at first sight, she shot a glare at him as he walked past her. At lunch she sat at her normal table in the far corner of the room. Jon strolled over to her looking over self-confident.  
"Hey babe," he spoke with an annoying grin.  
"It is rude to address me like that. Learn your manners."  
"Manners? Ah, the little demon girl is telling me to mind my manners," he bent over the table and got a few inches in front of her face, "I know all about you, you are that girl with those psycho powers, I think it's all just bull shit. What do you think about that you little murdering monster?"  
Kaei didn't excuse his words and she glowered at him deeply. "You shouldn't underestimate your enemies."  
"Bring it on."  
Kaei couldn't stand him any longer and shoved a knife through his stomach and cut upwards. Many boys around her screamed, one yelled for Professor L4.   
"Oh my God, Tauchi what did you do?!" He looked horrified at the boy on the ground.  
"Isn't it obvious? I killed him. Professor, you must be very oblivious not to notice that."  
He sent Kaei into her dorm. After a long lector he finally set the punishment of switching to a more disciplined sector, Sector L2. She rolled her eyes.   
The next day she entered her new dorm, which was thankfully white instead of light green. She put on her regular clothes, since she still hadn't gotten the school uniform ( They had to specially order it because she was the first girl to enter the school ). Taking a long sigh of annoyance she slid down the hall to the L2 Sector.  
"Oh yes class, we are getting a transfer student from Sector L4. Miss Kaei A. Tauchi," Kaei entered the room. " We are asked to treat the girl with extreme cation because of criminal circumstances in the L4 Sector." Most boys gulped slightly or had wide eyes, the word had spread around earlier that the girl killed someone. "Now Miss. Tauchi, you may sit in the back next to Heero Yuy." She nodded slightly giving everyone a cold glare.   
Kaei slid into the chair next to Heero. He turned his gaze from the teacher and looked at her. " Wow, she's impressive, even I, as a Gundam pilot, wouldn't kill anyone in school. I wonder why she hasn't been expelled or something and just sent out of the sector." He thought studying her. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him. Heero blushed and turned back to the professor.   
The morning went by very normally. When she became bored with the professor's rambling she fingered the 9mm gun in her pocket or doodled on her notebook.. The lunch hour came quickly with relief to Kaei's absolute boredom. She strolled into the lunch room as casually as any other day. Many of the faces stared at her, they were new faces that she would have to learn in time, but she really didn't mind. Kaei walked through the crowds easily and she made her way to a back table.  
Duo, Heero, and Quatre, boys from her sector, sat a table away and eyed her.   
"Dude, she is really hot, Heero you lucky dog you get to sit by her," Duo stated admiringly. "I wonder why we have to treat her with extreme cation though, what did she do?"  
Quatre replied to his question, "She killed a boy named Jon Abodney from sector L4, I heard the professors discuss it... she had shoved a knife through his stomach... kinda scary huh?"   
Heero swallowed hard, "Yeah..."  
"Hey Heero, I dare you to go over and talk to her! Or are you to chicken?" Duo grinned mischievously.  
Heero didn't like the idea, he really didn't want to die so soon in life. But he could not pass up a dare, so he strolled over to her.  
"You should listen to your professor and treat me with extreme cation," Kaei said without looking at him.  
Heero grinned trying to melt the ice, "Sure I'll treat you with cation, if you pull out a knife I'm making a run for it."  
Kaei lifted her head to look at him, "You are the boy I sit next to, Heero Yuy, am I correct?" He nodded, "Sit if you would like to." He sat down and the two other boys, across the room, stared in amazement.  
They studied each other briefly. "You seemed very bored it class, do you know all they teach?" She nodded, "I heard you were a genius, what do you focus on?"  
"Medicines, mechanism, foreign relations, and I also play the violin." She answered.  
"I would like to hear you play, I can bet you must be very good." Something happened that was a rare occurrence in her life, she smiled. And even a little blush was shown on her pale skin. "You should smile more often, you are much prettier when you do so." He got up and left the table to go sit with the other boys again.  
Kaei felt a sudden liking to this boy, this Heero Yuy, he complemented her... he was sweet... but she had to shake the idea out of her head, emotions were only an obstacle in a murderer's path.   
After lunch she went back to the sector to continue her lessons. They passed very boringly and she began drawing a very odd picture of a girl being hanged that looked slightly like herself, she didn't know who it was or why she drew it, but she did.  
"Class, a Welcome Back ceremony will be held in the ballroom tonight at 7:00, it is formal, as you know, if anyone knows anyone that could put on entertainment, please bring it up now."  
Only two people raised their hands, Ikari suggested his father and the accordion, which was quickly denied, and Heero suggested Kaei.  
" Oh, Miss. Tauchi, you play an instrument? What do you play?"  
" Well, I play the violin but..." She was cut off.  
" Great, so it is scheduled, you shall play tonight. You will also, finally, be receiving your uniform. Class Dismissed." Everyone left the room and headed back to their dorms.   
"This won't be so bad... I will just play my instrument... with the lemon I guess... and dress up nice, and leave... yes, just leave. Nothing more." Her room was 103 and she entered it slowly, lost in thought like any other dreary day. " Formal... hmm..."  
She strolled across the room to her closet and slid open the door. When sliding her fingers over her clothes pushing them from her sight, her eyes caught a beautiful silver dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and it was as long as her feet. " Perfect." Kaei changed into the dress, matching shoes and gloves that cam up to her elbows. She put on silver lipstick and eyeshadow and many silver jewel clips in her long hair.  
" I guess this will do," even though she looked absolutely radiant, she couldn't quite come to admit it, maybe it was that she wasn't smiling... and her mind buzzed with the different melodies she could preform until she picked the right one. With a quick movement she dropped a lemon in her violin case along with her violin and slid outside into the hall. It was 7:17, she was late but, it was fashionably late she presumed.   
Kaei pushed the oak doors open quietly and stepped into the ballroom. Eyes of many boys turned to her and gasped slightly at how beautiful she looked that night. The room was so crowded with boys from all five sectors she felt as if their breath was on her neck. They cleared a path for her to walk up to the stage. Professor L2 announced her to everyone.   
" Boys, this is part of your entertainment for the night, please great Miss. Kaei A. Tauchi." The boys clapped abruptly and were still gapping at her radiance. She set her violin case on a small table set for her and opened it slowly. A beautiful violin made of cherry wood sat it in accompanied by a bright yellow lemon. Kaei took out both of them, she set the violin on her shoulder and balanced the lemon upon it. Quickly she began the most beautiful and calming melody the boys had ever heard, and while playing this, she bounced the lemon far above her head, many times on this violin. The boys gapped in amazement, not only did she never once miss the lemon but also it was bounced in perfect rhythm with the music she played. She played the amazing melody for ten straight minutes and on the very last note she bounced the lemon higher then any of the other times, set her violin on the table an caught it with one hand.  
Clapping spread around the room like a wild fire, even some of them boys whistled loudly. Kaei stepped down from the stage after she bowed gently and found an empty table to sit at. At the table she slid her violin back into the case, but threw the lemon away.  
" I was absolutely correct, you were great." Startled Kaei turned around to see Heero standing behind her. A piece of his hair gently fell into his face, as he brushed it back he smiled at her.  
Kaei almost sank her gaze far into his cobalt blue eyes and didn't answer but barely nodded.   
Across the room Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa spied on them.  
"Do you think, maybe, Heero and Kaei could become a couple?"  
"But Quatre, I want her... she's so gorgeous..." Duo sighed with his eyes sparkling in dream.  
"That's very possible Quatre... Heero is the only one Kaei will talk to without glaring or having a cold tone of voice, look at that...! Is she smiling?!" Trowa's eyes got wide and watched Kaei and Heero.  
"Heero so you're a Gundam Pilot... hmm... is it an interesting job...?" Kaei sat in a lounge chair not settling her eyes on Heero's seducing cobalt blues.   
"If you enjoy an arduous mission and enough bloodshed to make you hurl, yes."  
Kaei did smile and the four other Gundam pilots became even more wide eyed. A troubling and painful thought seeped its way into Kaei's brain, "I do... I do enjoy bloodshed, and it wouldn't make me hurl, I would laugh, laugh in the face of death, in the face of killing..."   
"Kaei? Kaei? Are you alright? You look pale?" Heero became worrisome of the girl  
" Oh..." she blinked slowly and the world around her came back in a spiral as if she had just awoken from a nightmare, "Heero... I'm fine...now... I think your friends would like to see you, they have been watching us since I got of the stage."  
" Yes... right..." Heero got up from the lounge chair that he had only recently became comfortable in. He nudged through the crowd gently and arrived to where his friends were eagerly awaiting him.  
"SO??? How was it? How amazing is she?" Duo asked while gripping his shoulders hard and shaking his body as if violence was the only way to get anything out of the muscular brunette.  
"...." Heero didn't answer but he stared across the room and the young girl he was talking with only seconds before.  
"Poor Heero..." Kaei thought has she watched the boys try to shake at least sentence fragments from his mouth. She made her way across the room to the five boys. " Don't hurt him..." Duo jumped slightly removing his hands from the shoulders that he had gripped. Swallowing deeply four of the five boys turned to her with extreme cation.   
" H-hi ya Miss. Kaei... uh... what's up?" Duo fidgeted trying to keep a level eye gaze with her cold silver eyes, the pain he felt while staring into them was enormous. Visions of his sad childhood seemed to rush through his brain, memories were painfully delivered to him through her eyes, eyes of something not human, something was different about those eyes, and their bitter, icy, stare.   
" Maxwell? Earth to Maxwell..." Wufei waved his hand slowly in front of Duo absent face.   
" That is that same face Kaei made, that deficient stare into nothing, almost frightened but without enough expression to make an accusation of so..." Heero thought.  
" What was that?" Duo jerked back to the real world with a crash of his thoughts.  
Quatre turned to Kaei, horrified, "What did you do to him...?" Kaei shook her head, smiled, bowed it lightly. Quatre looked awkward. She walked away from the boys slowly, Heero almost wanted to call her back but couldn't find the words to.  
"Quatre... her eyes are different, different then a real human's, they brought back something in me that I thought I had forgotten a long time ago, it was really weird, she can't be totally human..." Duo whispered quietly.   
"Heero... I don't think you should get anymore involved with that girl... she's weird, there is something wrong with her..." Trowa's face became solemn.  
"Shut up, there is nothing wrong with her. She absolutely gorgeous, smart, easy to talk to, there isn't anything wrong with her she's perfect!" Heero marched out of the room. Trowa's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.  
"He likes her...he likes her a lot..." Duo, Quatre, and Wufei nodded.   
Kaei laid on her bed the next morning, she felt ill and absent.   
A hard rapping was heard on her bed room door.  
"MISS. KAEI? You're late! Are you sick?" It was Duo's voice.  
"Yes... I am, go away..."  
"Let me come in to check on you, so I don't feel as though I am lying when I tell the professor that..."  
"Fine... come in..." Kaei looked annoyed. Duo roamed into her bedroom, her sight was blurry and the only distinguishing feature he had, to make sure it was him, was his long braid of chestnut hair bouncing on his back.   
"Miss. Kaei.."  
Kaei cut him off, " Just call me Kaei, when you call me 'Miss' it sounds like I'm an old lady..."  
"Okay, Kaei..." Duo stared at her for a moment, as she lay helplessly ill in her bed. Her face was pale and expressionlessly blank. " Her eyes aren't near as absorbing or icy, but young, like a child's, so innocent..."   
" Are you going to leave or not?"   
" O-oh yeah, um I brought your new school uniform..." He laid a pressed green, army shirt with a black skirt.   
" Thanks..." She sighed slightly annoyed.  
" I get your message, uh, get better soon, I'm going now..." Right before he open her door Kaei spoke only quiet enough for him to just barely hear her.  
" When I feel better, be prepared for a surprise..." Her words sounded sly and mysterious, Duo didn't know what to expect and found himself frightened to think about it. He left the room and Kaei instantly fell asleep.  
Only two hours later she woke up again, feeling normal.   
" I feel better, time for that surprise..." sliding down to her knees she reached under her bed and pulled out a black suitcase. " never ever banish a demon, for revenge to them is so unbearably sweet." The brass locks opened with a slight flick of her fingers, it shown assorted explosives to take out the L4 sector. Kaei slid into her school uniform and started down the hall. The hall was dead silent and the red carpet underneath her seemed like it was stained in blood. The killing sensation began to engulf her, this sweetness hadn't happen for so long, she felt alive again and she passed by the L2 sector classroom.  
No one had noticed Kaei passing by the door but Heero, " What is she doing? Why is she out there? She's heading for the L4 sector...I wonder why... and... what's that black suitcase... oh shit! Those are explosives! Professor?!" Heero jumped up.  
" Yes, Mr. Yuy?"  
" It's an emergency, I really... uh... have to go to the bathroom, yeah, may I be excused?"  
" Yes, yes, of course... go ahead, take the pass..." the Professor answered confused. Heero darted out the door with the palm-sized, white, paper pass crinkled up and shoved into his pocket.  
Heero caught her as she laid the last explosive on the ground by the sector. " Kaei, what are you doing?"  
" Revenge is sweet for those who deserve it..." her voice sounded odd and her breathing pattern wasn't right. Her sensation had began control her.  
" But... but Kaei... don't kill them, please... I have friends in there, no one is expecting this..." Heero pleaded.  
" Duo knows, oh... and I wanted to tell you something very simple before I blow up this sector..."  
" What is it...?" Heero asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer, because he thought maybe it was that he was going to die too.  
" Goodbye."  
For an unexplainable reason this message took a long time to compute into his brain, "Goodbye? What do you mean?" Kaei didn't answer but pushed the button.  
To Heero the explosion came in a quick and terrifying manner, his brain finally picked up what Kaei had said, she was going to kill herself in the explosion also, he knocked her to the floor, holding his eyes shut tight, he took all the blast for the girl. Kaei's head began to spin from the noise of the screams and alarms. She was stunned, her muscles were so tense she couldn't blink without forcing herself to.  
" He...he took the blast... he saved my life but..." Kaei's heart felt as if it stopped, Heero was pale, much paler then herself, not breathing and his heart wasn't beating, " He's dead... Heero... Heero is dead... for me..." She picked him up quickly and began running down the hall, she pushed and shoved her way through the crowds of boys. Kaei slid into her room and laid Heero on her white bed sheets, they began to stain with a crimson liquid. "Heero, you're so stupid, why did you do that...?"   
Her door slammed open as four professors, all looking fairly pissed off, entered. " Kaei Tauchi, that is 26 of our students that you have killed..."  
" You're wrong..." she pointed to the limp, pale body on her bed, " 27..."   
The professor from L5 looked very angry with her. " Miss. Tauchi, we must permanently expel you from ever setting foot in these grounds again..."  
Kaei grinned, " You should think before you speak, tell me Professor, why did I target the L4 sector and not another?"   
" That's obvious, because they kicked..... you....out..." His voice shut off.  
" Yes, very good, now what do you think I'll do to you all if you kick me out?"  
Professor L5 gulped... " Kill us..."   
" Yes, very good," Kaei grinned and clapped.  
" We could have the police on you in seconds for that kind of threat," Professor L3 chimed in. Kaei held her 9mm up to his nose.  
" They can't help you, I know how to handle them," she slid the gun into her pocket,   
"Now, I want you all to leave my presence, but, Professor L2..." he turned to her, " I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day." The professor's left her room.  
She turned to Heero's body, " Stupid boy... if you wouldn't have taken the blast, I would have died and made everyone happy, including me... then I could have finally met the fate I was destined to years ago, Hell. But..." She sighed and sat in the chair next to her bed, " I guess I'm crazy, not only do I wish for my own death... but I talk to the dead..." she turned her head away from the boy.  
" I don't know how to comfort you on that..." Kaei jumped up from the chair and looked at him as his eyes began to open, " You had quite an attitude towards the professors... it was cool, I think they deserved it..."  
" So... you made it through the blast..." Kaei's voice was nonchalant, but her mind was still surprised.  
" If you really thought I was dead, why did you bring me back?"   
Kaei didn't know how to answer that question and picked up a few medical bandages, "You're bleeding pretty bad... and you have horrible burns on your body... you're in bad shape..."   
"I'm okay..." She shook her head at his answer and wrapped up his sever wounds. Kaei dunked a rag in icy water and placed it on his chest, " ah..." he flinched and fidgeted.  
" Stop moving..." he stopped and then fell asleep.   
The open and close of her door was heard and she turned her head to it.  
" 26 people Kaei... how can that not disturb you? It's sick and scary." The voice stated flatly.  
" That's what I was shooting for, I guess I made it."  
Duo's image came into view. " Heero.. is he...?" a fury of rage filled him.  
" Calm down, he's fine... just injured."  
" Oh... well anyway, I have a hospital wing to go to, Trowa Barton, a friend of mine, made it through your blast, but he's unconscious and dying, and it's all your fault..." He glared at her and left the room.  
Three hours later Heero awoke from his deathbed. Kaei bandaged him once more an he also left. It was trailing into the evening and too many thoughts were running through Kaei's head at once. She laid on the couch because her bed was deeply stained crimson and still slightly damp. Hours passed and finally she fell into an uncomfortable, dreamless rest. The sleep was trancing, like dying, but slowly, and too painfully to know if it was really death, or just torture.   
Shadows moved along her wall stalking to the young girl.  
" That's it? Are you sure that's it? It's a girl... and like only fifteen... and cute too... what's up with this she couldn't have killed so many people, are you sure this is Tauchi?"  
" Yes, come on, lets go!" A man picked her up and settled her into an awkward position in his arms. He covered her mouth with a white cloth that messed with her brain and knocked her out cold.   
Kaei didn't remember the next hours, all she knew is she woke up in a drafty, cement room with a large door made of many bars. She stared up at the ashen ceiling without a clue where she was, nor what to do next. The girl pushed herself up, still slightly dazed from the gas that clouded her mind.  
" I know someone can hear me," she screamed, " so where the Hell am I?"  
" The Juuben state prison." A tall, raven-haired, Japanese answered. He had a mean grin on his face as if he had just done a very bad thing, but was very proud of it. The man stepped up to the bars, the only thing separating them. " My, my, so pretty... gorgeous little terrorist...," he slide his hand through the bars and grabbed under her chin, and moved her face from side to side, she motioned to bite him and he pulled his hand back, " Feisty..," he smirked, " I like them like that. I'll get you out of here if... you know, you and me...?" He opened the cell door.  
" No way asshole." Kaei glared at him, he disgusted her, trying to score like that, sick. " Anyway, why am I here?"  
Still slightly pissed from her decline he didn't answer for a while, " For killing 14, 789 people, no shit, you are a cereal killer, and I was gonna break you out of here, why did you decline?"   
" Because you are an ass hole. I wouldn't give it to you if it would save the world. You have a fat ass and I'm going to get out of here and kill you just like those other 14, 789."  
" Is that a threat?" The man spit it through his teeth at the girl.  
" No shit Sherlock," she wiped spit from her face, " more talk and less spit, bastard."  
" You have no manners little girl, I'm going to teach you some." He grabbed her neck and picked her up off the floor, he stared down at her necklace, " You believe in God do you? Well you'll be needing him when I get through with you." The man threw her across the room and she hit the back wall. Kaei's head hit the wall so hard she passed out. She knew nothing of what happened over the next few minutes of torture, but he beat her until his fists hurt.  
She woke up again, pain stabbing her sides. Anger filled her body.   
" You should never even try to hurt the angel of death, her vengeance shall be forced on you all, I am the Devil's child. My father will damn you all."  
A golden spark like no other filled in her eyes, she had never been physically hurt like this before, she had been whipped, hit, shot, and cut, but never beaten, not like this anyway. She wanted no one to touch her body, and he did, he broke her bones and bruised her pale skin, now his death would come to him quicker then he hoped.   
Gravity disappeared from around her and her body levitated above the cold cement floor. Kaei's cross necklace began glowing also and floated away from her body as far as the chain on her neck would let it. As she closed her eyes a bone chilling coldness surrounded her. It's glow was as evil as her eyes had been and it formed an aura around her body.   
The aura swiftly expanded, creating an extraordinary blast that took away the walls and ceiling, forcing them into a rubble-like matter.   
Beaten and bruised the man ran up to the demon-girl, " What are you?" he asked with the river of blood running spewing from his mouth.  
" The angel of death." her answer was calm but very cold, and a quick movement of her hand, and a simple blast of electricity finished the man who gambled with death, and lost.  
The rest of the prison cell was blown into oblivion, and Kaei was the only one left. She blinked and looked around as her eyes flickered back to their original silver and her body slowly floated to the ground. A long exhale escaped her lips. The girl standing the middle of the wreckage seemed evil, a seducing, deadly evil. There was no proof she wasn't evil though, she was more, then less.  
News reporters flooded the area as soon as her murder spread. Kaei ran back through the rain to her home, the school.  
" In the latest report the terrorist, serial killer, Kaei Tauchi, may be seen in Kyoto, Japan. Her latest murder was only a minute ago when the A.c.a.d.e.m.y., Association Concerning the Assassinations of Deadly, Evil, and Murderous Young, Prison was destroyed by some magic force. There are no reports of survivors. Be careful, the killer is on the loose and is to be treated with extreme cation. It is said she might have super human powers, be on the look out. If seen please notify the A.c.a.d.e.m.y by calling them at 587-09-" the television was shut off.   
" My God... this is really bad..." Heero sighed and turned away from the screen.  
" We have to be really careful, she will be coming back! And she has 'super human powers' we are in deep shit if we piss her off...." Duo explained sitting in the den room's chair.  
They both turned to Quatre, for his point of view on the subject. He just frowned and looked at the ground.   
The entrance doors slammed open as a familiar figure's shadow stood in it.  
" Miss. Kaei! What did you do?!" Quatre jotted up from the chair.   
She was soaked to the bone and her eyes were absent as if she was a victim that just survived an exorcism.   
Heero wanted to run over to her, ask if she was alright but, he thought to himself, " Dammit, Heero, no shit she's not alright, she just blasted down a prison with some weird ass powers and she is freezing cold and wet... god...you are so fucking stupid..." He cursed himself silently, bringing the shock of her murder out on himself.   
" You never told us you had powers..." Duo said as calmly as possible, " was it your powers that...that night... your eyes... you know...?"  
" Yes, I do know," she said quietly, and continued, " when you looked at me that night you saw something didn't you, something painful? That was the plan, the whole plan, to eat away at your soul like it did, to make you feel the pain that you locked away...those are my powers... I have only powers to bring pain..." she choked on her last words and turned to go back to her room.  
The next morning the school was shut down for a "holiday" while the students were let out to enjoy themselves, the only sector actually open for the students to enter was the hospital sector. Kaei remembered about what Duo said about Trowa, so she decided to pay him a little visit. Before opening the door she heard a familiar voice speaking alone. It was Quatre, he was visiting Trowa.  
The door creaked annoyingly when it was opened. " Yes?" Quatre raised his head to look at the visitor. He saw the brunette and frowned.   
" Q...Quatre..."  
" Do you think he hears me? Do you think he knows what I'm saying?" the blond swallowed hard, " Are you going to kill him the rest of the way?"  
There was something inside Kaei now, something she hadn't felt before, pity and guilt. " I came to actually tell you, that he is going to die in a few days, his body wont last much longer."  
The boy's eyes filled with tears, " I-I understand..."  
" But... there is something I can do..." Why couldn't she control these words? No! No, don't revive him, that's against orders! No!, " When I said my powers were 'only to bring pain' I was wrong, I lied right then...I can revive him, if you want me to, I'll revive your friend."  
Was he hearing things? Or, maybe she was lying, it isn't really right to believe the words of a murderer. And yet, her words were so sincere. " Yes, please Kaei... please revive Trowa... he was my best friend... and I don't want him to die... please..."  
His eyes were as blue and deep as an ocean and Kaei began to drown in his sorrow. Against her refusing mind that was kicking herself, she walked to Trowa and place a finger on his forehead. Trowa's body began to glow with gold and Quatre could tell Kaei was using her energy on him as she became a bit paler then before.  
Green eyes opened weakly and greeted Quatre's blue. She wasn't lying! Quatre smiled, too overcome with amazement and happiness to speak. Kaei looked across the hospital bed at Quatre. She had never in her life made someone smile like that, she had never saw such joy in someone's face, it was all too new, too different.   
" Th-thank you Kaei...thank you so...so much..." Quatre stuttered slightly, still so engulfed in felicity to really think straight.  
Kaei cursed herself in her head. "Father isn't going to enjoy this... I shouldn't have done it... I disobeyed... I'm going to be punished..." She left with out saying goodbye and began down the street. They were deserted, not even a car drove by. She was alone, and she felt it. She felt it flooding through her body like an undying pain. Loneliness. Everything was black and she couldn't see any longer, last thing she remembered was hitting the cement, hard.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well if you want me to continue please reveiw... Thanx! 


End file.
